Collision avoidance systems warn drivers of potential collision threats that may be in the line-of-sight of the driver (e.g., detected by on-board vehicle sensors) or out of the line-of-sight of the driver (e.g., determined from wireless vehicle-to-vehicle communications and/or vehicle-to-infrastructure communications). Collision avoidance systems may generate visual and/or auditory alerts to warn a vehicle driver of the potential collision threats. However, vehicle designers continue to develop more effective mechanisms for alerting the driver to a condition that needs attention, particularly haptic alert assemblies.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems for alerting a driver of the vehicle using a haptic device, particularly improved methods and systems that generate more effective haptic alerts. Other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.